Sentis Rosa
by RoselynAlexander
Summary: She was always there, making sure they were loved, guiding them, and protecting them from their harsh parents. As the elder sister to Sirius and Regulus, she acted as a parent for the two. When the time came for her to leave, she never looked back.
1. Chapter 1

The courtyard was empty at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. In the open air hallways surrounding it, two people were walking and crossed paths. Normally these two people had very little contact, so it was strange when the young woman stopped as the young man was passing her by and spoke to him.

"Hello Monsieur Potter." Her words stop the man, whose surname was Potter. He gave her a surprised look, as they had barely spoken to each other before, but he responded in reply.

"Miss Black. Hello to you too, how are you?" He asked easily, for he had heard stories of her before and in the past she was never rude to him nor his friends.

"I'm doing lovely. And how about you?" She says as she turns to face him.

"Wonderful, thank you!" He replies and turns to leave, thinking the conversation is over.

"I do hope Sirius hasn't been causing too much trouble." She says as she turns into the courtyard and strolls around at a leisure pace. He stops in his tracts, knowing what the meeting was probably about now. He smirks at her words and turns to walk besides her.

"He's a nuisance, as usual, but that's never going to change." She laughs lightly as his words were correct. Sirius was never going to cease to be a fun-loving nuisance.

"No I suppose it won't, which is good in dark times like this. I worry for him, mother is pushing for us to join the Dark Lord. She's getting frustrated that I keep avoiding the topic, and soon she'll move on from me and push the topic with Siri." Her voice goes darker and bitter as she speaks of her mother.

"He'd be the last person in the world to join the Dark Lord. I can bet your mother won't be pleased when you both reject her. I mean.. You are going to reject her,right?" He questions as the idea that she might follow her family hits him. He doesn't know her, he's only heard a few stories about her from Sirius. But Sirius doesn't like to talk about her much, he always got a pained look in his eye whenever she was brought up.

She has a pained look in her eye and takes a deep breath before answering him. "She won't be pleased if we both do. You have to understand. I have to do what's best for both of my younger brothers. Even if that means staying at home with mother and father. Reggie wants to please her, and I'm scared for him. He doesn't believe in blood purity, he believes like I've taught him. We believe that anyone who possess magic is blessed by the goddess herself, but he wants to please mother because he believes it might make her love him. Things will be vicious at home if both I and Sirius reject her. Unless I can convince Reggie to leave with me, I will be staying. I will stay and keep him safe, protect him just like I've been doing for both of them since we were small. I will do whatever it takes to protect them, no matter how terrible it is for me." She turns away so he can't see her face, and she can't help but show how scared she is at the prospect of going home.

"Vesperia" She cuts him off as he begins to speak. "Roselyn please, Vesperia follows the black tradition, and even if just for right now, I would like to distance myself from the Blacks."

"Roselyn then," he corrects himself. "Roselyn, listen, I've already extended this invitation to Sirius but I also want you to know there's always room at the Potter's, even if it's just for a night or two. Regulus is welcome as well. He doesn't like me, but he'd be welcome too." He says, hoping that will be enough to convince her to leave her parents.

"Thank you for the invitation, and I'm sure Siri will take it. I've obtained an apartment in muggle London, a place my parents would never think to look. Reggie and I will stay there, if he agrees of course. And Darling Sirius will be welcome too, although I think he would rather stay with you. I don't want to cause tension or any stress for your family." She politely declines, even though she is very grateful for the thought. She is relieved that her brother has someone as good to turn to as Potter.

He nods his head, a little put out by her declining his invitation so he tries again, trying not to sound too eager. "Well, alright, at least visit us though! Every Sunday. My mum makes a wicked Sunday dinner." He says with a smile, trying to make her agree.

She smiles softly up at him. "If that is alright with your mother, I would love that."

He shrugs that off playfully. "She loves company, don't you worry about that."

"From what Sirius has told me, she sounds like a lovely person. The complete opposite of our mother. The company our mother keeps is.. scary. She's invited the Dark Lord to our house this summer. Sirius doesn't know, and he shouldn't know. Please, help me make sure he isn't there when it happens." She pleas with him desperately. James can't help but feel for the older girl, as she begs him for help. In all his 5 years at Hogwarts, he had never seen the 7th year do anything other than look on distantly, much less show as much emotion with him as she is now.

"Of course, Roselyn. I'll spend the entire summer with him to keep him away if I have to! I'm sure he won't mind." He says determined to keep his friend away from the vile creature that is the Dark Lord.

"I know he won't. He loves spending time with you. I'm glad to know that he has a friend as good as you Monsieur Potter." She says thankful that he is willing to help her, even though he doesn't know her.

"Just James please. But he always will have me as a friend. He's one of the best lads I know. I'm proud to call him my best friend." The young man, James, says as he looks down at the much smaller girl. Even though she is small and dainty, he can't help but admire her strength and resolve to do anything for her brothers.

"Please, don't tell him of the visitor that will be coming to the house this summer. He'll do something rash, and I need to keep him safe. Mother will try to force him to take the mark when we get home." She warns him. "I will get him out of that terrible place, but I do not know if I will have a chance to before or after he is hurt for his rejection." She forces the tears from her eyes at the thought of her brother hurt, she had to stay strong for him.

"I'll keep him distracted with Quidditch and hikes and pranks. Don't worry. I hate seeing him hurt though, but I will be there for him if it happens. Just send him over to my house. He can stay there for the summer." He swallows hard at the thought of his best friend getting hurt. He hopes that Roselyn will be able to get him about before then, but after hearing the few stories that Sirius has told for the past 5 years about his parents, he has little hope.

"I will get him out at the latest a week into summer. Sooner if possible." She says determinedly.

"Alright Rosie, I'll be ready for him." He says will equal determination.

"Rosie?" She questions him, taken aback at the nickname bestowed onto her by James.

"Do you not like it? I can call you something else if you would rather." He quickly says, trying to appease her, thinking she's mad.

"I've never been called that before." She says, thinking on the name.

"I just thought it was cute." He says before he can stop himself. He means it though. He liked the name and thought that it fit because her lips were the color of rose petals and as her face flushed a soft pink at his words, he also thought that it fit her blush as well.

"I like it, James." She says, trying out his first name, instead of his surname for the first time.

"I'm glad." He gives her a smile, glad that he was talking to Sirius's older sister whom he hadn't heard much about. But then again, Sirius didn't speak of his home life, or his family very much.

She sits down on a bench and looks up at the sky, enjoying that the courtyard was empty for once. She took in the sounds of the birds chirping, knowing that tomorrow things wouldn't be peaceful any longer. James hesitantly sits besides her, hoping that she won't send him away. He finds himself wanting to know more about the girl, as she wasn't like any of the other Slytherin's he had encountered. Roselyn smiles warmly at him, silently communicating that he is welcome to sit with her. The bench is small and their legs brush against one another. Once he's sure that she wants his company, James is quick to return her warm smile.

"Why the blue hair?" He asks her all of a sudden. "It looks great, I'm just curious."

She shrugs a little. "To rebel a little, although I'll have to change my hair back before tomorrow. I don't want to set mother off." She smiles and takes her cloak off, the sun making it too warm to keep it on. He notices she's out of uniform, with dark green skinny jeans and a white button down shirt. He notices her Slytherin tie is present though, the only part of the uniform she's wearing. Even her black heels were against regulation, which made her more appealing to him. Her fierce love paired with her apparent disregard for the rules enticed him. He couldn't help but remember how much shorter than him she was. Even with the heels on, she still only came up to his chest.

"That's a pity. It suits you, a lot." He compliments gently, following suit and takes off his own cloak before loosening his tie slightly.

"Well thank you, I'm partial to it, but I like my black hair as well." She blushes, pink dusting her cheeks lightly at his compliment.

"I think your black hair is beautiful. Like, I've always been jealous of Sirius's hair." He says, hoping to see her blush again. Her blush stays on her face at his words, and he has a smug grin internally.

"He's such a girl about his hair! I turned it pink last summer when mother was gone and he squeaked and screamed like a girl!" She grins at the memory. Her crystal blue eyes sparkle in happiness, a stark contrast to Sirius's grey ones.

James laughed loudly. "That would explain why when we came back to school this year, he kept muttering about evil sisters and his precious hair. He wouldn't elaborate on anything, but he was very testy about any hair comment for the first few weeks of school." James was happy to know the cause of his best friend's ire at the beginning of the year. He had assumed that the sister, Rosie, was following in the footsteps of the rest of the family. He was glad to know that she had just pranked her younger brother. James found himself warming to the girl more, she even enjoyed pranking. He felt a twinge of sadness as he remembered that she graduated this year, and he wouldn't see her at school next year. But he perked up as he remembered she agreed to come to Sunday dinner. He wanted to spend more time with her.

Roselyn stood up and re-fastened her cloak around herself. With a small sigh she says, "I must be going back to dungeons to finish packing. Farewell Monsieur Potter, I hope that you have a good rest of the evening."

"It's James, Rosie." He playfully chastises her. "But I'll see you around."

"Hopefully under better circumstances, but I look forward to our next meeting. Jamie" She gives him a small smirk, pink dusting her cheeks as she turns around and walks back to the dungeons. James's face turns pink at her nickname for him and he walks back to Gryffindor Tower with a goofy smile on his face, thinking of the striking blue-haired older sister of his best friend.


	2. Chapter 2

When James walked into the common room, he still had the goofy smile on his face. Sirius immediately went up to him and gave him a sly grin.

"Did Evans finally agree to go on a date with you mate" Sirius asked James. James had a confused looked before he realized that Sirius was talking about his crush on Lily. He couldn't believe that he had forgotten about Lily, but at the same time he could. Lily was rude and harsh with him, when all he had been trying to do for the past 5 years was be her friend, and maybe take her on a date if she would let him. But every time he tried to be friends with her, she shot him down. At first he kept on trying because he thought that she was a nice girl, but recently he only kept trying because that was what was expected of him. He bit his lip, could he tell Sirius that he had been talking to his sister? Probably, he was his best mate after all. But before he could say anything, Lily Evans walked through the portrait hole, and having heard what Sirius asked, scoffed.

"No way in hell would I ever agree to go out with James Bloody Potter!" She sneered and stormed away to the girls dorms.

Everyone flinched at her harsh tone and Sirius shot James a sympathetic look, before looking puzzled.

"If Evans didn't agree to go out with you, then why that smile?" Sirius asked, for once being serious. James bit his lip nervously, before deciding to tell Sirius part of the truth. He grabbed Sirius and dragged him up to their empty dorm, before face planting on his bed.

"I was talking to your sister mate." James said hesitantly, afraid of how Sirius would react as he almost never mentioned his sister.

"My.. sister..?" Sirius asked slowly before jumping up and grabbing James by his shirt collar. He couldn't believe that his best friend, his flirt of a best friend, would talk to his darling sister. His sister who raised him and his brother, and took beatings and any punishments meant for them. He growled and tightened his hold on James, lifting him up off the floor.

"Y-yes." James stuttered, as he was having trouble breathing. Sirius tosses him back down on his bed and paces the room, after casting a privacy spell to keep people out and from hearing the conversation.

"And what, pray tell, were you and my sister talking about?" Sirius asks darkly, as he furiously paced.

James hesitated before answering. "She asked about you mate. I told her you were a nuisance as always." James tried to appease Sirius. James figured that the half truth would be enough, as he didn't want to break Rosie's trust. Sirius growled more at him.

"Then why did you have that smile on your face when you walked in? Is Evans not good enough for you anymore? Do you now have to try with my sister?" Sirius screams at James. He knows that if Roselyn is seen with James life at home will be worse for her. He knows more than he lets on, and he knows that one more step out of line from her will tip his mother over the edge. The thought of his sister with his best friend, the flirt, also sets off a protective side of him. No one will ever be good enough for the only person who loved and cared about him and his brother growing up.

"No mate, it's not like that. I'm not trying anything with your sister. She just wanted to know how you are doing. And onto the whole Lily thing, I think I'm over her. She's only ever been harsh and mean to me, no matter how hard I've tried to be her friend." James pacifies him as best as he can, trying to redirect Sirius from an obviously hard subject for him. Sirius smiles, his bad mood instantly gone at the news of Lily.

"I'm glad you're finally seeing it mate! I knew she was no good for you anyways." James and Sirius were joined by Remus and Peter and they talked the whole night away, putting the conversation about Roselyn out of mind. For everyone, at least except James, who couldn't get her smile and laugh out of his head.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own anything from Harry Potter, only Rosie and the plot line.

The next morning, James caught sight of the raven-haired beauty as she stepped onto the train with the other Slytherins in her year, among them the Malfoy brat, whom was standing awfully close to her. He felt a twinge of regret when he noticed that her pretty blue hair was gone, and replaced with her natural coloring. As Sirius pushed him into their compartment for the long journey home, he wondered if she was wearing muggle clothing under her robe like yesterday, or if she was wearing a traditional pureblood dress like her parents expected her to. He figured she was, so she wouldn't start summer break off badly.

The train ride seemed quick for 4 of its inhabitants, as they dreaded break starting, but for different reasons. For Regulus, he dreaded going home because he knew deep down that nothing he did would be good enough for his parents. For Sirius, he dreaded going home, because he knew it was going to be the worst summer yet. For James, he feared for his best friend. And he feared for Rosie, whom he knew had it worst of all. And Roselyn, she feared for her brothers.

When the train came to a halt and everyone was getting off to rush to their parents, James caught Roselyn's eye and gave her a small smile. She gave him a small nod back and walked over to her parents with her brothers. James cast one more look her way as the family left, before joining his parents.

Not even four days into break did james get an owl at 8 o'clock at night. Seeing the unknown owl, James knew it must be from Rosie and he rushed over to read the hastily scrawled note.

"James, Siri hurt… Reg being forced… Marriage contract… Sending him over… 10 minutes… HELP HIM" As soon as James read the message, he rushed through the house to his parents and let them read the letter. His mother, Dorea, quickly went and got potions and set up the guest bedroom. He and his father, Charles, paced the living room as they waited for Sirius to show up. 10 minutes later, a beaten and unconscious Sirius Black arrived through the floo with a small wallet sized bag, and a note stuck to his shirt. The note said "Cruciatus exposure."

Charles levitated Sirius upstairs as Dorea was casting diagnostic spells to get a list of wounds. James ran after them, worrying about Rosie and Regulus who were left at home, and wondering what had happened.

A few hours later, Sirius shot up and started to panic, looking around frantically.

"Where are they? I have to find them and get them away. Let me go James, I have to get them!" Sirius shouted to James who was restraining the distraught boy. At the shouting, the elder Potters run in as James is trying to placate Sirius.

"Where are who? What happened? You can't go anywhere, you're in bad shape Siri." James pushed Sirius back onto the bed as his mother began casting more diagnostic charms.

Before he could answer, Sirius passed out. James was now very worried, he had never seen his best mate that scared.

As night turned into morning, Sirius still hadn't woken up and James still hadn't left his best friend's side or slept. He was extremely worried, the note displayed in his head. He had never seen Sirius so banged up. He had always suspected that his parents hurt him, but he never thought it would be this bad.

Sirius awakens,and just as before, jumps out of bed and looks for his wand, muttering to himself.

"Siri, what's wrong? What happened last night?" James asks his best friend as he keeps looking for his wand in a daze. James sees the bag that was sent with him and hands it to him. Sirius opens it and sees all of his belongs packed away, everything from his room and trunk. He didn't know how his sister packed all of his things and got him out of there, but he is thankful. At the thought of his sister, panic overtakes him.

"They're still there. I have to go back and get them. I must save them, must save Posie and Reg." Sirius mutters. James, still wanting to know what happened, grabbed Sirius by his shoulders and snapped him back into reality.

"Sirius! What. Happened." James demanded from Sirius.

"The Dark Lord, he was supposed to come over. Mother and Father are trying to force us to join. Vesperia stepped in and argued that since we hadn't graduated from Hogwarts, that we were too young. They told her that if she is to keep avoiding the topic of joining that madman, that they will had no choice but to arrange a marriage for her to Malfoy. He already pledged himself so she would be forced to as well. She tried to argue and I stepped in, trying to help. They started on me, saying that I was a disgrace being in Gryffindor, and I had to redeem myself by joining the Dark Lord. When I refused, she stood in the way as they tried to curse and beat me. She took my punishment, again. But they wouldn't let me go that easily, they put her in a Petrificus Totalus and made her watch as they cursed me until I was passed out. They then moved onto Regulus, asking if he wanted to end up like me. He said he didn't but that he didn't want to serve the Dark Lord. They didn't take that well at all. They said that one of their children was going to take the mark and they said that it would be Regulus. They released Vesperia from the spell and left us there. That was the last thing I remember before I passed out. I have to go back! I have to save them!" Sirius rushed through his story and began trying to escape again.

James, horrified at what he learned, loosened his grip on Sirius unconsciously. He couldn't believe what he was hearing. He wouldn't believe that the Black parents cursed their children so badly and were forcing another into taking the mark, and Rosie into marriage. Just as Sirius was about to leave, an owl flew in with a note. All the note said was "Safe."

Relieved, Sirius and James held onto each other and prayed to the goddess for the prayed that the other two Black children got away in time.


	4. Chapter 4

The last thing Vesperia remembered after sending Sirius to James was gathering her and Regulus's things and apparating them to the apartment she procured. She sat up fast, fighting off the nausea and dizziness. She frantically looks around for Regulus, and upon seeing him laying besides her on the floor, lets out a sigh of relief. Her relief is short lived, however when she casts a diagnostic spell over the two of them. Regulus is still unconscious on the floor and needs immediate help, while she needs help as well. She hastily scrawled a note that says, "Safe" and calls her owl to deliver it to James and Sirius.

She digs through her small bag with an undetectable extension charm on it that holds all of her belongings, and pulls out the potions case. She takes a blood replenisher and a pepper-up potion before charming a multitude of potions down Regulus's throat.

After taking a break to recover her strength, she stands up and levitates Reggie to his room and lays him on his bed, with more potions for when he wakes.

Her body hurts and she needs rest, but the two of them need food. She digs through her bag and finds suitable muggle clothing and changes into it, before grabbing her purse and writing her brother a note just in case he wakes up before she gets back.

She buys enough food to feed an army, because knowing how much her brothers eat, and most likely James as well, she'll need to stock up. She quickly goes home and starts to make a simple lunch of sandwiches as she feels the artificial strength from the pepper-up potion leaving her. She charms a plate of sandwiches and a glass of juice to her brother's room for him, as she sits on the floor in the living room. She hadn't gone shopping for furniture, other than 3 beds. She takes a few bites of her sandwich as she feels herself losing consciousness.

She wakes up hours later to a blurry, but worried Regulus besides her, furiously writing on a piece of scrap parchment. He's writing to his brother, whom he knows that his sister sent somewhere last night before she left with himself. When he was almost finished with his plea for help, he realizes that he doesn't know where he is. And that knowing how paranoid his sister is, she probably cast the Fidelius Charm, so even knowing wouldn't help him. Upon seeing his older sister waking up, he rushes to her side.

"Wake up Persia, come on. I need you to write down the address and give Sirius and whoever is with him permission to come and help you, help us." Regulus pleas with his older sister. She was still very out of it, but hearing how desperate he is, does as he asks before passing out again. He sends off the letter, hoping that help will come soon, because he can't do magic outside of school and doesn't have training in healing. He puts her head on his lap and brushes her hair out, like she used to do to him when he had a bad dream.

At the Potter house, Sirius and James had just fallen asleep when an owl came barreling through the window, smacking a sleeping Sirius in the face. He woke up with a start, quickly reading over the message from his brother before waking James.

"She's unconscious, we have to help her! Reg just sent a note, she's not looking good. Come on, she needs help." Sirius started to panic as fear shot through both men. James ran for his parents as Sirius paced the room angrily. As soon as the elder Potters arrived and read the message, they apparated the two young men away to Vesperia and Regulus's new home.

As soon as Dorea Potter got there, she started casting diagnostics and charming potions down Vesperia's throat. Charles Potter brought the three young men with him and conjured up a temporary couch for them to sit on before pacing the room himself, his heart going out for the child who fought everyday for her brothers' lives and safety.

Dorea came out of of one of the rooms, looking tired but happy. "She will be fine, she's simply asleep right now. Noy boys, why don't you all get some sleep and I'll make something to eat."

The boys nodded their heads, but went to Vesperia's room, refusing to leave her alone. Charles laughed and conjured up palates and blankets for them, and they settled around her bed in a ring of protection. As soon as they were on the palates, they were fast asleep, the previous day and the long night catching up to all of them.

Dorea entered the kitchen and saw the bags of food that Vesperia had obviously gotten before she passed out. She sighed, her heart going out for the three Black children. They had gone through so much because of their parents. If the other two were anything like Sirius, she didn't know how they turned out so well. Although she had a feeling that Sirius's upbringing had more to do with Vesperia, than the parents. She shook her head to clear her thoughts, and set about to make a large, nutritious meal for all of them, and having seen the Blacks, she knew they needed it. And after seeing Vesperia, Dorea knew that the young lady needed as much food as she could handle, she was too thin and small for her age. Her parents were both tall people, as were her brothers.


	5. Chapter 5

Vesperia woke up to the sound of rustling in the kitchen. She slowly sat up, trying to get her bearings. Last she remembered, she was in the living room eating a sandwich. She looks down and sees she's on a bed and gets confused, until she looks around the room and sees three boys laying around her bed, protectively. She's able to make out her two brothers, and she assumes the other is James by his unruly hair. She fights back a grimace of pain as she stretches before carefully tip toeing around the boys and venturing into the kitchen. She's surprised to see whom she thinks are the two eldest Potters. They notice her come in and Dorea is quick to set out a plate of food for her, which she slowly starts to eat.

"Here you go dear, you gave us a fright when we saw you passed out on the floor. Thank goodness Regulus owled us, any longer and you would have needed to go see a healer! I'm Dorea Potter darling, and this is my husband Charles." Dorea introduces herself. Vesperia wipes her mouth with a napkin and rises from her seat slowly and shakes both of their hands.

"It's a pleasure to meet the two of you, I have heard many lovely things about you both from Sirius. Thank you for the help, I don't think I would be here if it wasn't for you Madame Potter. I'm Vesperia Roselyn Black, but please call me Rose or Roselyn." She introduces herself and thanks Dorea for all that she has done. Dorea waves her off and helps her sit back down when her legs became shaky.

"Just Dorea please Rose, after all I am distantly related to you, I was a Black before I married my Charles. Now eat, you need to regain your strength, and the boys will eat it all if you don't hurry. I know James always wakes up to the smell of food." Dorea says with a laugh and smiles at the young girl, Rose. Rose nods and begins to eat again. She was only a fourth of the way through her meal before a commotion was heard from the room she had woken up in.

James had just woken up to the smell of food, just like Dorea had predicted. He looked over to the bed where Rosie was sleeping and started to panic when he saw she wasn't there. He jumps on Sirius who promptly shouted, which woke up Regulus. The other two were quick to notice the inhabitant of the bed missing and began to search for her, loudly.

"Mum! She's gone, Rosie's not in her room… Oh, hi Rosie." James rushed out yelling towards his mother, and upon seeing Rose, he blushed and called the boys off on their search.

"She's in the kitchen eating guys!" No sooner had he said that, the siblings ran out and pulled their sister out of her chair and into a group hug. All three of them had tears in their eyes and they whispered to each other, happy to finally be together. Rose held onto the two of them tightly, not wanting to let them go now that she had saved them. Tears fell from her eyes, they didn't have to go back to their parents' house. They had their own home, and more importantly, they had each other. The brothers held onto their sister, their protector, and their savior. She had raised them, shown them love and kindness and taught them how to be men. She was the world to the two, each wouldn't be the same if she didn't do what she had done.

James went over to his parents and they watched as the Blacks had their family moment. The raw love pouring from each of them overpowering. James hugged his parents tightly.

"Thank you for giving me a good childhood, and thank you for loving me." He whispered to them before pulling back and getting a plate of food. The two parents had tears in their eyes at the maturity that their son was showing.

The three siblings gave each other a final hug before releasing each other and venturing over to the food. Rose sat back down in her seat, on James's right, and continued to eat. She only managed to eat half before becoming full, her appetite small. The boys on the other hand, wolfed down all their food, and Sirius stole the rest of hers. She just smiled and pushed her plate over to him so he didn't have to reach over her.

James frowned as he saw this, he didn't like that she only barely ate half and just let Sirius finish it off for her, especially since the portion was small. He would talk to her later about it, but he was content just knowing she and her brothers would be okay.

When she saw everyone was done eating, Rose charmed the dishes clean and put away and looked around at the apartment. She was in desperate need of furniture. Before going to change into fresh clothes and take a shower, she thanked the elder Potters again and they left, but not before extending the Sunday dinner invitation. James decided to stay with the siblings and help them with anything they needed.

After Rose had gotten a shower and changed clothes, and Regulus and Sirius were both in the shower, James walked over and leaned on the wall besides Rose. She glanced up at him and gave him a small smile. He smiled back at her.

"I couldn't help but notice you didn't eat much tonight Rosie." He says softly, trying to keep his voice down. She sighs before turning to face him fully.

"One of the punishments growing up was no food for the day. That was the punishment my parents wouldn't let me take for them. But I was allowed to take meals in my room, so I would give them my meals if they weren't allowed them. I got used to eating smaller portions, sometimes not at all. My stomach can't handle a lot of food at one time now. My brothers thought that I had already eaten and brought them food that I snuck to them, they don't need to know James." She admits quietly as she remembers her childhood. She wasn't fond of remembering it, but knew that just telling James would be much easier than avoiding the fact of her eating habits. Before James can say something in reply Sirius runs out of his room and jumps on James.

"Come on! Let's go Reggie! Hurry up. I want to leave already. I want to decorate my room." Regulus runs out of the room at Sirius's yelling and grabs Rose's arm, dragging her out the door. All four of them are laughing as she locks the door behind them.

They made their way around muggle London easily, shopping for furniture and just anything that caught their fancy.

"Persia, I'm hungry." Regulus complained after only a few hours after having eaten. She just shakes her head at him and buys him a snack. James looks on in confusion at the name.

"Persia?" He asks once Sirius and Regulus had run ahead to look in a shop.

"When Siri was little, he couldn't say Vesperia, it came out Persia. It has stuck ever since really." She explains to him as they walk around following the brothers.

"It's cute Rosie." He says. He notices her looking at the flowers a vender has and while she's not looking, he buys her a sunflower. It caught his eye because it was colored Gryffindor gold and red.

He hands her the flower once he's caught up to her again. He rubs the back of his neck embarrassed as she blushes and thanks him for it. Rose loved the flower he gave her, it was one of the sweetest things anyone had done for her, who wasn't related to her. She turned around her back facing him and handed him the flower.

"Thank you, I really like it Jamie. Will you put it in my braid?" She asks shyly, a slight blush on her face.

He accepts the flower and gently tucks it into her braid. When he does this, he notices that he was correct when he thought that he only came up to his chest. He knew he was quite tall, at 6'6" he typically dwarfed most men, but she was at least a foot shorter than himself, which was unusual, as most girls were about a little more than half a foot shorter than him. He figured it was genetic mixed with not enough food growing up. He resolves to fix it if he can. He takes his time putting the flower in her hair, his fingers moving down to her shoulders briefly.

The continued shopping with Sirius and Regulus running ahead most of the time, looking all over. They had never been to muggle London before and were very intrigued. James and Rose lagged behind at a much more leisure pace. Rose was enjoying getting to know her brother's best mate. She thought that he would be running ahead with the boys, but she was pleasantly surprised he stayed back with her. She blushed a little as she thought of the flower he had gotten her, she didn't even know he was paying attention to what she was looking at.

It was an unusually chilly day for it being in the summer. It wasn't affecting the the Black boys, but Rose was chilly as she wasn't running around. James noticed her hands rubbing her arms for warmth and took off his leather jacket, putting it around her shoulders. She looks up at him gratefully with a small smile.

"Thank you Jamie." She blushes a little and puts her arms through the sleeves, her hands not visible as the jacket was clearly too large for her. It was obvious it was the right size for the male walking next to her though.

"It was nothing, you were cold Rosie." He rubs his neck, before looking down at her and giving her a big smile. He was starting to like the young woman and was glad that she had engaged him in a conversation at Hogwarts. He liked seeing her in his jacket, he had seen the way other males had been looking at her. It was irritating him, but she never took notice of anyone other than myself and her brothers. This soothed him, he liked that he had her attention. He smirked at the man who walked by who glared at him, noticing his apparent claim on Rosie because she was wearing his jacket.

When Sirius and Regulus ran back to Rose and James, Sirius immediately noticed James's jacket around his sister, and when she turned towards said male to say something to him, he noticed the flower that was in her hair. His eyes narrowed. He would talk to James tonight about his sister, but for now, he was content to see her happy. Sirius wasn't as ignorant as people believed. He saw the way the males had been looking at his darling sister, and he didn't like it. He didn't like it one bit. But James was playing the boyfriend role, and kept the bold ones from going up to talk to her. He was alright with that. He was his best mate, but she was his darling sister. And no one would ever be good enough for her in his books.


End file.
